xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Head Cannon
A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters. Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle City Finals * In episode 129, Seto Kaiba uses this card during his Duel against Yami Yugi. He summons this card in Attack Position. Later Kaiba activates "Cross Sacrifice" to allow himself to Tribute Yugi's monsters for a summon. Kaiba then attempts to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" by Tributing this card, "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", and "Queen's Knight", but Yugi activates "Change of Heart" to take control of this card. Kaiba then activates "Enemy Controller" to take control of this card. He then tries to tribute all three monsters to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Yugi activates "Lightforce Sword" to banish "Obelisk" from Kaiba's hand for three turns. Later Kaiba equips this card with "Y-Dragon Head", increasing this card's ATK by 400. This card then attacks and destroys "Alpha the Magnet Warrior". In the next episode, Kaiba unequips "Y-Dragon Head from this card after he summons "Z-Metal Tank". He then sends all three of his monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". In the following episode, this card, "Blade Knight", "Kaiser Sea Horse", and "Sword of Soul" are revived via "Necromancy". This activates the effect of Slifer the Sky Dragon, destroying the newly summoned monsters. This decreases Obelisk the Tormentor's ATK to 1600 due to the other effect of "Necromancy" ("Obelisk" lost 600 ATK for each "Necromancy"-summoned monster that was destroyed). "Obelisk" then gained 1000 ATK due to the effect of "Sword of Soul", but Yugi activates the effect of "Electromagnetic Turtle" to end the Battle Phase immediately. Waking the Dragons * In episode 166, Kaiba uses this card during his Duel against Alister. After summoning this card, Kaiba uses this card to attack and destroy Alister's Science Soldier. On Kaiba's next turn, he summons "Y-Dragon Head" and uses it to attack and destroy "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld". This card then attacks directly. After Alister's "KC-1 Crayton" (whose ATK was 3500 due to it being powered up by its own effect and "The Seal of Orichalcos") attacks and destroys "Y-Dragon Head", Kaiba activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Y-Dragon Head". Kaiba then summons "Z-Metal Tank". Kaiba then banishes all three of his monsters to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Grand Championship * In episode 194, Kaiba uses this card during his Duel against Zigfried von Schroeder. He summons this card on the first turn of the duel. Zigfried then activates "Ride of the Valkyries" to Special Summon "Valkyrie Zweite", "Valkyrie Erste", and "Valkyrie Dritte". He then activates "Valkyrie Zweite's" effect to destroy this card. Zigfried then activates the effect of "Valkyrie Erste" to banish this card and make the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" the same as this card's ATK. Finally, "Valkyrie Dritte" gains 100 ATK since a monster is currently banished. Later, Kaiba activates "Dimension Fusion" to Special Summon this card and "Z-Metal Tank" from the Banished Zone. He then activates "Soul Absorption". Kaiba then banishes this card, "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank from the field in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Due to the effect of "Soul Absorption", Kaiba gains 1500 Life Points due to him banishing three monsters. Dawn of the Duel * In episode 200, this card appears within Kaiba's briefcase when he opens it up and takes his Duel Disk with him. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * In episode 4, Chazz Princeton uses this card during his Duel against Jaden Yuki. After Chazz summons this card, he uses the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Z-Metal Tank" from his hand. He then activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" from the Graveyard. Chazz then banishes this card, "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". * In episode 54, Chazz uses this card during his duel against Reginald Van Howell III. After Chazz summons this card and activates "Graceful Charity", he activates "Ojama Ride" to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" from his Deck. Chazz then banishes this card, "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". * In episode 60, Chazz uses this card during his Duel against Jaden. Aside from being on the field, this card played no actual part in the Duel. The Duel is soon canceled with no result as Jaden finds himself unable to see any of his cards. In the dub, this entire Duel is cut out. * In episode 82, Chazz uses this card during his duel against three Ra Yellow students. Chazz then uses this card, "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to attack the three students directly and win the duel. * In episode 111, Chazz uses this card during his Duel against Adrian Gecko. He discards this card in order to activate the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult." Chazz then activates "Premature Burial" to Special Summon this card from his Graveyard. The effect of "Different Dimension Hangar" then activates, allowing Chazz to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" from the Banished Zone. Chazz then banishes this card, "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Kaiba uses this card during his duel against Maximillion Pegasus. He summons this card in Attack Position. Later Kaiba activates "Dark Core" to banish this card from the field. Kaiba then activates "Soul Release" to banish "Y-Dragon Head" from his Graveyard. After Kaiba summons "Z-Metal Tank", he activates "Return from the Different Dimension" to Special Summon this card and "Y-Dragon Head" from the Banished Zone. Kaiba then banishes his three monsters in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Trivia * This card's OCG/''TCG'' artwork is taken from Duel 193: "Sky Duel Coliseum!", specifically from the panel where this monster is shown being Summoned. Rulings * Heavy Mech Support Platform: If you have a monster, "X-Head Cannon" for example, equipped with "Heavy Mech Support Platform", and you activate "Limiter Removal", the ATK will becomes (1800 + 500) x 2 = 4600. Also, the "Heavy Mech Support Platform" will be destroyed instead of the "X-Head Cannon" during the End Phase (by the effect of "Limiter Removal") and "X-Head Cannon's" ATK will no longer be doubled. * Pole Position: EXAMPLE #1 I have "Pole Position", "Luminous Spark" (+500 to LIGHT), and "Gemini Elf" (1900 ATK / EARTH) face-up on the field. “Gemini Elf” is the monster on the field with the highest ATK, so it is unaffected by Spell Cards. If the opponent Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800 ATK / LIGHT), “Luminous Spark” will raise the ATK of “X-Head Cannon” to 2300, making it the highest ATK monster on the field, so it’s unaffected by Spell Cards, so it drops to 1800 ATK, then increases to 2300, then drops to 1800, etc. This would create an infinite loop. Therefore, the opponent cannot Summon “X-Head Cannon”. * Union Monster: If an equipped monster is taken by the opponent (such as with "Snatch Steal"), theUnion Monster remains where it is, although it is still equipped to the monster, and the player who controls the Union Monster can detach it and it is Special Summoned to that player's side of the field. (So if I have "X-Head Cannon" equipped with "Z-Metal Tank", and my opponent uses "Snatch Steal" on "X-Head Cannon", on my next Main Phase I can detach "Z-Metal Tank" and it is Special Summoned onto my side of the field because I still control it.) * VWXYZ: You CAN remove a face-down "X-Head Cannon", etc., from play to Special Summon one of these monsters from the Extra Deck. * Y-Dragon Head: If "Y-Dragon Head"'s ATK is doubled with "Limiter Removal", and then "Y-Dragon Head" is equipped to "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" is not destroyed at the end of the turn. * Z-Metal Tank: If "Z-Metal Tank"'s ATK is doubled with "Limiter Removal", and then "Z-Metal Tank" isequipped to "X-Head Cannon", "Z-Metal Tank" is not destroyed at the end of the turn. * The effect of a "Y-Dragon Head" which equips it to "X-Head Cannon" starts a Chain.1 * The effect of "Z-Metal Tank" which equips it to "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" starts a Chain.2 Category:Duel Spirit Category:Gunslinger Category:Energy Projection Category:Fusion Dance Category:Shonen Jump Category:Robots Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe